internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Ricky Ponting
| birth_place = Launceston, Tasmania, Australia | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 10 | heightm = | batting = Right-hand | bowling = Right-arm medium Right-arm off break | role = Batsman | family = Greg Campbell (uncle) | international = true | testdebutdate = 8 December | testdebutyear = 1995 | testdebutagainst = Sri Lanka | testcap = 366 | lasttestdate = 3 December | lasttestyear = 2012 | lasttestagainst = South Africa | odidebutdate = 15 February | odidebutyear = 1995 | odidebutagainst = South Africa | odicap = 123 | lastodidate = 19 February | lastodiyear = 2012 | lastodiagainst = India | odishirt = 14 | T20Idebutdate = 17 February | T20Idebutyear = 2005 | T20Idebutagainst = New Zealand | T20Icap = 10 | lastT20Idate = 8 June | lastT20Iyear = 2009 | lastT20Iagainst = Sri Lanka | T20Ishirt = 14 | club1 = Tasmania | year1 = 1992 – | club2 = Somerset | year2 = 2004 | club3 = Kolkata Knight Riders | year3 = 2008 | club4 = Hobart Hurricanes | year4 = 2011 – | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 168 | runs1 = 13,378 | bat avg1 = 51.85 | 100s/50s1 = 41/62 | top score1 = 257 | deliveries1 = 575 | wickets1 = 5 | bowl avg1 = 54.60 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/0 | catches/stumpings1 = 195/– | column2 = ODIs | matches2 = 375 | runs2 = 13,704 | bat avg2 = 42.03 | 100s/50s2 = 30/82 | top score2 = 164 | deliveries2 = 150 | wickets2 = 3 | bowl avg2 = 34.66 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 1/12 | catches/stumpings2 = 160/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 17 | runs3 = 401 | bat avg3 = 28.64 | 100s/50s3 = 0/2 | top score3 = 98* | deliveries3 = – | wickets3 = – | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 8/– | column4 = FC | matches4 = 280 | runs4 = 23,101 | bat avg4 = 55.13 | 100s/50s4 = 78/103 | top score4 = 257 | deliveries4 = 1,470 | wickets4 = 14 | bowl avg4 = 57.07 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 2/10 | catches/stumpings4 = 298/– | date = 3 December | year = 2012 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/australia/content/player/7133 }} Ricky Thomas Ponting (born 19 December 1974 in Launceston, Tasmania, Australia), nicknamed Punter, is the current captain of the Australian cricket team. He is a specialist right-handed batsman, slips and close catching fielder, as well as a very occasional bowler. He represents the Tasmanian Tigers in Australian domestic cricket and plays in the Indian Premier League with the Kolkata Knight Riders. Ponting made his first-class debut for Tasmania in November 1992, when just 17 years and 337 days old-becoming the youngest Tasmanian to play in a Sheffield Shield match. However he had to wait until 1995 before making his One Day International debut, during a quadrangular tournament in New Zealand in a match against South Africa. His Test debut followed shortly after, when selected for the first Test of the 1995 home series against Sri Lanka in Perth, in which he scored 96. He lost his place in the national team several times in the period before early-1999, due to lack of form and discipline, before becoming One Day International captain in early-2002 and Test captain in early-2004. After being involved in over 160 Tests and 370 ODIs, Ponting is Australia's leading run-scorer in Test and ODI cricket. He is one of only three players in history to have scored 13,000 Test runs. Statistically, he is the most successful captain of all time, with 48 victories in 77 Tests between 2004 and 31 December 2010, while as a player he is also the only cricketer in history to be involved in 100 Test victories. On 29 November 2012 Ponting announced his retirement from Test cricket, the day before he would play in the Perth Test against South Africa. This was his 168th and last Test appearance, equalling the Australian record held by Steve Waugh. Ricky Ponting retired on 3 December 2012 with a Test batting average of 51.85. 1974–1995: Early life Birth and personal life Born in Launceston, Tasmania on 19 December 1974, Ricky Ponting is the eldest of Graeme and Lorraine Ponting's four children. Graeme was "a good club cricketer" and played Australian rules football, while Lorraine was a state vigoro champion. His uncle Greg Campbell played test cricket for Australia in 1989 and 1990. Ponting's parents first lived in Prospect 4.1 km (2.5 mi) south of city centre; however, they moved into the working-class area of Newnham, 6 km (3.7 mi) north of central Launceston. After marrying long-time girlfriend, law student Rianna Jennifer Cantor, in June 2002, Ponting credited her as the reason for his increased maturity. Their daughter Emmy Charlotte was born in Sydney on 26 July 2008. Second daughter Matisse Ellie was born in Sydney on 8 September 2011. List of Test cricket centuries ;Key * *''' denotes that he remained not out. * '''♠ denotes that he was the captain of the Australian team in that match. * Pos. denotes his position in the batting order. * Test denotes the number of the Test match played in that series. * Inn. denotes the number of innings in the Test match. * H/A denotes whether the venue was in home (Australia) or away. * Lost denotes that the match was lost by Australia. * Won denotes that the match was won by Australia. External links *Player Profile: Ricky Ponting from CricketArchive *Player Profile: Ricky Ponting from Cricinfo References Category:Australian cricketers Category:Cricketers